1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric conductive thermoplastic resin composition for injection molding, and can be used for molding an automobile electronics skid control sensor case, an automobile speed control CPU case, and the like.
2. Related Art
Japanese Examined Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 36069/1987 discloses an art relevant to this invention. The publication discloses an electric conductive polyamide resin composition in which glass fiber, metal short fiber and ethylene ionomer resin are mixed in polyamide resin.
The electric conductive polyamide resin composition exhibits a sharp electric resistance increase during a humidity resistance test because of its high water absorption property. In addition, the polyamide resin composition is poor in humidity resistance property, water resistance property and thermal shock resistance property. Thus, it is hard to apply the polyamide resin composition to mold enclosures for automotive electronics apparatuses because of these problems.